callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Babble
Tower of Babble is an achievement in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The player must "obey the voices", in TranZit. At the moment, there is known to be two ways doing this achievement, there is the one way of listening to Dr. Maxis that can be heard only when the power on the map is turned off. This method is shown below. The other way is by listening to Richtofen while the power is turned on, the only character that can hear Richtofen is Samuel. This method has yet to be fully discovered, but follows the first steps in which the NAV Table has to be built as well as the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 which Richtofen makes comments of having to be built after the power is turned on. Both ways require four people. Walkthrough Step 1 Every player must acquire a Turbine which pieces can be found in the bus stop. Step 2 The Power Lab must be accessed by getting off the bus at the fourth stop and opening the door to of a shed where a secret entrance can be found. Step 3 There are three parts to make the switch to turn on the power. One is a circuit panel, another is a zombie arm, and the last is the lever. They are all scattered in this area, but they should not be too hard to find. Collect these parts and assemble a power switch at the blueprint. Then, turn on the power. At this point, Dr. Maxis and Richtofen will speak and the player may choose which voice to follow. Dr. Maxis' Path Step 4 After a while, Dr. Maxis will request the power to be turned off. This must be done after he finishes his entire speech. All players must then exit through the area containing the Tombstone Perk. Step 5 An EMP Grenade must be acquired from the Mystery Box but only one is needed. Step 6 From the Power Plant, the players must travel towards the Farm area to see the cornfield. In the cornfield will be a tall structure referred to as the Obelisk or Pylon. The cornfield is set up as a maze. Once the players make it through and reach the foot of the structure, they must place down two Turbines. Dr. Maxis will start talking as the Pylon charges up. Step 7 After about four rounds of defending the turbines, an Electrical Zombie will approach. The EMP grenade should be used to kill it when it is underneath the Pylon. The two turbines should now be picked up by two players and each must be taken to the two green lights that have appeared while the remaining two stay at the Pylon. The first one will be at the bank in Town and one near the Diner. The four players should now place each of their Turbines down where they are and the achievement will be unlocked. Richtofen's Path: Step 4 After turning on the power, the players needs to assemble the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (3 parts can be retrieved before turning on the power, but the wires cannot be obtained until after Dr. Maxis's speech once the power is on). Step 5 All 4 players need to obtain EMP Grenades from the Mystery Box. Find a table in the corn maze off of the farm. You must survive 4 rounds while only laying on this table. After the rounds, kill yourself. The voices will then be heard by all the players after another game is started. Step 6 After sufficiently heating up the rock, Richtofen will ask you to power up the Pylon. The players will then need to stay underneath the Pylon killing zombies (may require explosive weapons? need confirmation) until Richtofen speaks to Samuel again. Step 7 After sufficiently filling the pylon, Richtofen will say the pylon has too much power and it needs to be reduced by a factor of 4. At this point, all four players should find a different green light, and get a denizen to create a teleporter at it. All four players must throw their EMP grenades through the teleporters at the exact same moment. If done correctly, the lights should glow with a blue electricity and the achievement should now be unlocked. Trivia *The Achievement/Trophy's name is a reference to a story in the Bible. *Almost all of Richtofen's side of the achievement can be done on round 1 (except for the EMP grenades and zombie slaying under the pylon). Videos